


the thanksgiving dinner

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Are you wearing a tie?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 15





	the thanksgiving dinner

“...and everything has to be perfect,” Alice told FP, as she stood in front of her vanity, and began to get herself clothed in proper attire. “Everything has to be perfect because this is the first time that we’re all having a Thanksgiving dinner together. I know that it sounds silly,” she said, as she perched on the foot of their bed, clad in only her slip. “And I know that it doesn’t really matter. But, I--”   
  


“It’s not silly,” he said softly, and she felt the bed creak as he sat down beside her, clad only in his boxers. “You want us to have a good day,” he said. “I know that you’re nervous about Polly coming over,” he added. 

“I’m not nervous,” she lied. “Polly’s made her choices. She chose to live with her father after the divorce, and not with me. That is her decision, and I don’t see any point in letting it upset me further.”

“Fine, you’re not nervous,” he agreed, and she felt him run his hand across her lower back, before he wrapped his arm around her waist, and settled his hand on her middle. “Is the little one making you hormonal?” 

“It’s all he knows how to do,” she said, as she leaned against him. “I’m sorry. I know that I’m overreacting. We don’t need to dress up. It’s only Polly.”

“But, Al, not dressing up would break Jelly’s heart,” he said. “You know how excited she is to wear that dress you bought her.” 

She drew in a deep breath, and nodded. “I don’t want to upset her,” she said. “Let me see what you’re planning on wearing.” 

She was exhausted. She had little desire to invite Polly into her home for Thanksgiving, but what else could she do? Harold had made plans with his parents, who apparently had little desire to see Polly, which made two of them, but she was her mother, so she supposed her feelings were abnormal. 

“Let me put it on,” he said, and he gave her belly a final pat, and her a kiss on the lips, before he stood up, and headed over to the closet. She had seen a garment bag hanging there when she had stared into the closet earlier, hoping for a dress that didn’t make her feel horrible to appear, but she hadn’t paid it much mind. 

She watched as he got dressed, enjoying the show he was putting on. 

“You clean up nice, Jonesy,” she said. “Are you wearing a tie?” 


End file.
